Gelato's, Tears and HandBag Fights
by TwoHyperChickz
Summary: Set after LIAMTT. Gee is once again on the rack of love and caught between Dave and Masimo. Pls R&R. Enjoy Updating ASAP! Chappie's 6 & 7 up vair soon :D
1. Vole Droppings and Baboon Bottoms

**Disclaimer: Although we wish we came up with Gee and Co. We didn't :'( **

**Gelato's, Tears and Handbag Fights**

1 Minute Later

"I'm going to dump Emma!" Dave whispered in my ear before 6 and ½ing me. Wow he's a good snogger; No I need to gird my loins, and keep my red bottomosity under control!

"How do you feel about that KittyKat?" He was staring at me in a vair Dave the Un-Laughy way. That was when I realised I was meant to say something;

"Nunngh. . ." was all I managed to say, He snogged me again a full on Number 6,

"I love you Georgia, will you please dump the 'Italian Stallion' as you girls call him and be my one and only?" I really didn't know what to say. I was speechless. He's asking me to be his official snogging partner and dump Masimo! Masimo the Italian Stallion. Masimo the Luurve God. Masimo the gorgey guy who wants me to meet his family in Italy!!

"Please think about it KittyKat; Missing you already. . ." And he walked off and left me.

11.00 p.m.

I just reached Jas' tent only to find her in the nuddy pants inspecting a jar of vole droppings. Blimey O'Reilly's trousers ! How can this tent be left open with no warning signs ?! Her nunga-nunga's have deffo grown since the pencil test, hunky must sure like fondling. "Jas, what in the name of pantyhose do you think you are doing ?" she blushed like a sunburnt baboons bottom. "You see Gee I was just... um well ... inspecting some vole droppings from my collection ?" Then I realised there was a lump in her sleepy sack. "Jazzy spazzy?"  
"Yes "  
"You truly are the worlds most PANTS liar!"  
"Gee please don't tell anyone I've got up to number 10 my mutti and vati would kill me!"  
"Whoa now I see why you like your wildlife adventures, I will leave you to 'inspect' then."

11:02  
I can't believe Jas has been to number 10, I have some definite catching up to do! I know I neglect her sometimes but that is the kind of thing you are meant to tell your bestie, isn't it. Anyway, I've got more important things to do than vole dropping inspections right now! What am I going to do about the dave-the-laugh-vs-masimo fandango.

2 minutes later  
Back at the tent found Rosie snoring her head off. She and Sven definitely boogied tonight. I wonder what number they have got up to now I know Jas is up to 10 will have to do an emergency ace-gang snogging scale meeting.

1 Minute later  
Now all I have to worry about is not having a Nervy B tomorrow and suppressing the desire to ring Masimo and tell him everything, just what I need now our relationship is finally started or maybe ending, I'm not really sure. One thing is for sure I will not go through being 'mates' with him again! Maybe I shouldn't let all that stalking go to waste maybe... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Sunday 31****st**** July**

8.30 a.m.

Me, Rosie and Jools have been up since 5.00 a.m. packing our stuff. It took us 3 hours to take down the tent! Who would have thought that they could be harder to take down than they are to put up? According to Radio Jas, the boys (including Dave the Laugh) left really early this morning to avoid being caught, but Dave has asked me to meet him at the clock tower at 7.00 p.m. tonight to talk(!) Please say he isn't going to be Dave the Unlaugh again. I need to decide whether I am going to be Masimo's or Dave's official snogging partner. Wait how did I end up back on the Rack of Love?

9.50 a.m.

Typical. I get home from the wilderness and my family don't even notice I am gone apart from Libby, but she only noticed because 'gingey' who she 'lobes' didn't drink her milk! My parents didn't even look up when I came in! I think I will get milky-pops and then have a bit of a zizz so I look full of Sex-Kittyosity when I see Dave later (oo-er)

10.00 a.m.

I love my parents! They are so marvy! Mum says she has always wanted to see Rome so she will take me there for 2 weeks. She even said I could stay with Masimo's family, in their Italian house. Must start learning Italian as soon as I have seen Dave the Laugh!

1.00 p.m.

Dave the Laugh is so sweet! He's come round because he said he couldn't wait to see me! He is so gorgey. Anywho he said did I want to walk to the park and I said Ok, then I ran upstairs and did quick make-up (only lurker eradicator, foundation, lipstick, lipgloss, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara) didn't put on blush because foundation took longer than normal and I had already been 20 mins 'getting my coat' In July.

10 Minutes Later (At the Park)

Just walking along in the park with Dave. He really is gorgey, and he has that naughty smile that I _love_. Ouch! Dave just pushed me into a bush and started snogging me, nip libbling and everything (oo-er) that is until Mark Big Gob came and put his foot in it, literally. He just shoved his foot into the bush me and Dave are snogging in and then yelled

"Nice pull mate, think you can get her to show us her nunga-nungas?". I am so glad I am not Mark Big Gob; Dave does not look happy!

1 Minute Later (Forcefully restraining Dave the Laugh)

Dear gott in hamlet he's strong.

"Dave he's not worth it!"

"Gee let go of me!"

"No!"

"Gee…"

"No!"

Ummm. . .

Not sure where, not sure when. Last thing I remember is holding back Dave and then Nothing. Hmmm.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!"

1 Minute Later

Dave came running in in a pair of boxers and umm… nothing else (oo-er he is so gorgey)

"Gee what's wrong?" He looks really worried.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house, I kinda accidentally knocked you out when I was trying to kill Big Gob, What he said was way out of order!" Ok so Dave knocked me out umm. . . huh? "How come your Mutti and Vati let me stay?" They are obviously way cooler than mine!

"They haven't they are out of town and they don't know you are here. Or they would go ballisticissimus!" Join the club pal!

1 Minute Later

Dave says that it's about 2 a.m. so why am I awake?

2 Minutes Later

Dave has asked if I want him to stay in the guest room with me in case I wake up again with amnesia.

4 Minutes Later

I said yes. So now we are snuggled up on his guest bed. He's cuddling me and it's really nice that he cares about me. I mean I can't imagine Masimo lying here cuddling me. . .

"Gee. . ."

"Yes."

"Have you thought about what I asked you?"

"Yes."

"And. . ."

"I think I love you to. So yes. I will your one and only and also your official snogging partner!"

"Gee. . ."

"Yes."

He leant in and kissed me gently on the lips. Weird. I've never really just kissed Dave; I've snogged him plenty of times, but never just kissed him. But then he was kissing me harder, with a bit of number 8 thrown in and he was doing that moany-moany thing boys do, but this time I could see why.


	2. Big G, Just Kill Me Now

Gelato's, Tears and Handbag Fights

**Disclaimer: Chapter 2 and we're already bored of Disclaimers WE AREN'T LOUISE RENNISON :'( **

**Gelato's, Tears and Handbag Fights**

5.00 a.m.

Big G, Just kill me now. Gott, Merde and also Pants. What in the name of pantyhose was I thinking, and why didn't Dave tell me he hadn't dumped Emma yet, but then I guess he didn't really get the chance.

2 Minutes Later

Who gives their girlfriend a door key? And who visits their boyfriend at 4 a.m.?

Dear Gott what in the name of PANTS was going on here? As I was about to yell 'I left the tap on' and run like the wind, Dave broke the silence

"Emma it's over, I'm so sorry," I knew what was going to happen but I still hated every second.

"Why?" Was all she managed to gulp through the sniffs and teardrops.

"Do you remember I told you I wasn't sure if you were the only girl I liked the other night?"

"Yes"

"Well that's because I've been in love with Georgia the whole time."

"This is all your fault!" She yelled at me "I knew he liked you, I even tried to be friends with you, you snivelling idiot, but you still took him away! I HATE YOU!!" And then she turned and ran, there was silence as she stomped down the stairs, and slammed the front door; Before Dave slumped back onto the bed next to me.

Big G, It's times like these when I wish Jazzy Spazzy was around to distract everybody with 'nature talk'. What am I meant to say? I'm just going to nip to the piddly-diddly department before Dave sees that I'm crying too.

3 Minutes Later

As I got up Dave spoke,

"What's wrong Gee?" He sounded hoarse

"Why didn't you tell me you hadn't dumped her? That was so cruel, Dave, Not to me but to her, well actually me as well. I shouldn't have had to hear that, and she deserved not to have me watching! How could you do that to her? And how could you do that to me?" I realised I was yelling and I knew I couldn't look any better than Angus does when he hears the call of the wild

"Why are you so concerned?" Dave asked almost in tears "And why are you shouting at me? I did it for you. Do you think I liked it any more than you did? Do you think I wanted it to end like that? I wanted to tell her in the right way but tonight kinda messed that up!"

"Are you saying it's my fault?" I heard myself ask

"No, but, I don't know." He paused and sighed "I love you Gee, I never loved her, I liked her and everything, but she was a casualty of the general horn."  
"So am I going to end up like that when you find someone else?" I asked calmly

"No, I have the specific horn for you!" He said earnestly

"So which is it Dave? Have you got the General or Specific horn? Because I don't know about you but I just entered the land of the vair confused!"

"Just leave it Gee!" He muttered

"I tell you what Dave I will _leave_ it. So that makes it 2 things I'm leaving the first 1 is it and the second one is here!"

"Gee, please don't go," Woah he was begging now

"Dave I'm going, I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to be with you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…

* * *

**I just want to say thanks on behalf of both of us to the people who have reviewed.**

**It really makes us want to carry on when someone reviews and says they think it's good. :P**

**So please R + R because if people want us to we promise we will carry on until the end!**


	3. Not A Chapter Just a Note

Hiya Guys,

Not a chapter but a note. My bestie for life, hyper chick 2 has left me.

So I will be doing this story on my own :(

Just thought you'd like to know

Also there may be a delay on the next chappie as I can't find my laptop with it on but will carry on searching tonight and hopefully find it!

1 Hyper Chick


	4. PizzaAGoGo Land Here I Come

**Sorry About the wait like i said i lost my laptop. My sister had it big surprise there :P**

**I have started the next chappie and will publish ASAP since i made you wait so long for this one!**

**Thanks for Reading please R&R because otherwise i will think you don't want to read anymore :S**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. Nothing but the plot is ours. P**

**Gelato's, Tears and Handbag Fights**

2 Hours Later 

Actually what did I mean? After all I had just agreed to be Dave's one and only, but what about the Italian Stallion he would have never done this to me.

1 Minute Later

And I just left him standing there. He looked like he was about to make le booking at heartbreak hotel for the sobbing suite (oo-er) and I just left him standing there. Marvy, I am on the rack of luurve and I'm a horrible person! I blame all of this on Mutti and Vati; they should set le better example to me and Libby.

30 Seconds Later

I swear on Jazzy Spazzy's vole collection that Gott should ban teenage love. After all it should be illegal to be on the rack of luurve this many times in such a short space of time!

**Tuesday 2****nd**** August**

Thank Gott it's the holidays! After Mutti finished yelling at me for not coming home last night (Dear gott in Himlett, Mutti noticed I wasn't here) She casually asked if I had packed yet!? I completely forgot about Rome; we're leaving tomorrow! I had narrowed down my wardrobe to 6 cases of capsule wardrobe, my carry on bag full of make-up, boy-entrancers and other essentials and 3 sports bags full of swimsuits (9) and shoes (14 pairs plus flip-flops and slippers). But Mutti unreasonably said I could have the cases and the carry on bag as we were only going for a month, wait un minuto.

"Mutti,"

"Yes Gee."

"If I can only take 6 cases what do I do with my shoes?"

"Honestly Georgia take something out of your suitcases!" She reached for my suitcase, Uh-oh if she opens them she may find some things that aren't specifically mine, to put it another way they are hers.

7 Minutes Later

I now only have enough stuff to fill 4 suitcases, Mutti took about everything that is hers back to her and Vati's room, and she took her marvy black shoes I was going to wear when Masimo picks me up from the airport.

2 Minutes Later

I need to go shopping, I have nothing to wear!

13 Minutes Later

What in the name of pantyhose is going on? Vati gave me a hundred squids to buy clothes for Italy!? Better go before he changes his mind!

2 Minutes Later

Rang Radio Jas we are meeting at the bus-stop so she can help me pick out the perfect outfit for meeting Masimo in.

24 Minutes Later (At the Shops)

I have bought 7 outfits, 3 pairs of shoes, 4 bags and 6 bikinis. But I still have £40 left. Hmmm… What should I buy?

2 Hours Later (Back in the home of the mentally insane)

I have officially finished packing for Italy. In the end I bought 5 more pairs of shoes. 2 pairs of flip-flops (wedge and flat), a pair of wedges, 2 pairs of high-heels and a pair of slipper flip-flop things. Wait that's 6 pairs. Oh well. Now all I need to do is ring Masimo and check that he can still pick me up from the airport, and answer the phone as it is ringing like a ringing thing.

"Hello you are through to the home of the utterly insane how may I help you?"

"Gee it's me." Oh my giddy gods pyjamas. It's Dave. Wha-do-i-say, wha-do-i-say?

"Gee?" Oh no he sounds like he's going to cry again!

"Gee…?" I hung up.

2 Minutes Later

The phone is ringing again. Marvy.

1 Minute Later

The phone is still ringing

30 Seconds Later

Dave must really want to talk to me. He is vair vair desperato and pathetico.

4 Minutes Later

Arggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh

**Wednesday 3****rd**** August**

Me and Mutti are on our way to the airport. Vati is dropping us off his clown car. Only about...umm well...not that longuntil I see Masimo again (oo-er)


	5. There Are Scuff Marks On My HandBag

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I am Louise Rennison; But only in my dreams P

**Gelato's, Tears and Handbag Fights**

3 Hours Later (In the departure Lounge)

How long can it take to check that you aren't a terrorist? We spent 2 and a half hours being felt up by freaky men in gammy uniforms. They seemed to take twice as long checking Mutti compared to everyone else; they probably thought her nunga-nungas were bombs or something. I dread to think about how long they would have taken checking Libby.

* * *

_**(Here's the twist)****Meanwhile Dave Is Writing In His Journal Too…!**_

_Why does this always happen to me? After all these months of trying to get Gee to like me, I thought she had finally fallen for me, and I messed it up. God I really love her, I always have but she is so concerned with her love gods and sex gods and all the time I'm helping her to get the guys who are taking her away from me. Why do I do this to myself? I've tried so many times not to get caught up but she is just so…_

_I've got to talk to her._

_12 Minutes Later (At Gee's House)_

_Gee's dad answered the door._

_"Who are you?" he asked_

_"Hi you must be Mr Nicolson, I'm Gee's boyfriend Dave." I held out my hand to shake his_

_"What happened to that nice boy Masimo?" He inquired. I winced_

_"I don't know Mr Nicolson."  
"Well she's off with her mum to Italy she said something about she had to sort something out between her and Masimo." And he shut the door in my face._

_Well I know where Gee gets her insanity from what kind of parent comes to the door in leather trousers?_

_2 Minutes Later (In the land of the vair confused as Gee might say)_

_What do I do? I can't let her get away again. I need to prove to her that I do love her, but how?_

_45 Minutes and 3 bags of pretzels Later_

_I'VE GOT IT!! I will go to Italy and bring her home if that doesn't prove to her that I love her then I don't know what will._

_At the Airport_

_Ok all my savings, Check, My suitcase, Check, umm oh no their calling for last departures, Run run run run run run run run_

_"Ticket for 1 please"_

_"£23 pounds please" That's cheaper than I thought_

_"Please go to the departure loungue" These ladies have very boring voices_

_Run run run run run run run run run run run run run_

_LAST BOARDING FOR ITALY, LAST CALL FOR BOARDING ITALY_

_God the loudspeakrs are loud._

_On the plane_

_Can't see Gee anywhere I guess I'll just have to wait and surprise her at the airport_

* * *

**(Back to Normal :P) Gee's Diary**

In Italy who knows how many hours later

Hair Curled, Check, Make-up, Check, Changed Clothes (Jeans so I can ride his vespa), Check.

Pizza-a-go-go land watch out I'm here!

After 6 million more years being checked to make sure I'm not a terrorist

Dear Gott in Himlet these people take forever! It is so boring being poked and prodded by airport Elvis's. hmm. Mutti has booked a car and is driving to her hotel while I wait for Masimo to pick me and up and take me to his house.

I was just standing there waiting for Masimo to come and pick me up when someone came up behind me and kissed me on the neck.  
"Masimo don't" I quickly turned and Gasped, it wasn't Masimo it was Dave. Dave is officially the most Gorgey, Marvy, Fabby guy ever! He came all the way from Billy Shakespeare Land to see me.

"Dave..? What are you doing here?"

"Well I you're that pleased to see me I'll just go back home!" He retorted huffily

"No… I mean… I thought…" I was speechless, and then he snogged me full on Number 6 right in front of the airport, we just broke apart when Masimo came roaring round the corner on his Vespa. He jumped up and ran up to me kissing me (number 6 as well) before holding me at arms length

"I have missed you so much Caro, How are you" While Dave stood next to me goosegog extraordinare.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked angrily

"I haven't told him yet Dave" I hissed at him

"Then hurry up" He hissed back

"Dave I'll tell him at the right time!"

"Ok I'll tell him."

"Masimo you're dumped."

"Pardon?" he said in his cute Italian accent "When exactly did we start going out?"

"No I'm not gay even if you are." Dave said quickly "I mean Gee is dumping you"

"Miss Georgia is this true?"

"umm..."

"Gee…"  
"Miss Georgia…" I didn't say anything

"Fine" Dave said angrily "If you won't choose we will!" He grabbed a handbag rom the old lady standing next to me.

"Oh you hoodlum" I ran over and explained meanwhile Dave had started hitting Masimo with his hand-bag. Much to my amusement Masimo went round to the back of his Vespa and pulled a hand-bag out from his back pocket thing. So he does have a handbag, giddy-gods-pyjamas Dave was right. Oh well there isnt time for this !

"We will fight for Miss Georgia, si?"

"Yes we will...so let the only man win" And then they both started hitting each other with their hand-bags. OUCHH!! That looked painful! What on earth does that old hag keep in her handbag, whatever it was it was a good weapon. Meanwhile the hag was having none of it, she kept yelling at me in italian. An italian accent is not even half as cute on old italian hags!

The next thing i noticed were lots of men with big visors and sheilds, running (well more like strutting a catwalk! Is everyone in pizza-a-go-go land so...well...you know!!) in the end they turned out to be police. But it still took them forever to split them up, Dave's lip was bleeding and Masimo's hair was a ruffled mess. The old hag wased no time coming over and shouting at them until she was ushered off by the strippers (they looked very similar to the 'entertainers' uncle eddie hangs out with) a.k.a italian police.

I turned around to Masimo just in time to hear him groan, "Oh no, look at my hair and there are scuff marks on my hand-bag!"

* * *

**Note: Sorry we changed this chappie to the people who had already read it but we felt we needed to extend the Hand-bag fight! :P**

**Also, we are once again 2 Hyper Chicks :D**


	6. A Plaster Cast On His Nose

I am sooooo sorry that I've taken this long to upload!! Soooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy!!  
I hope that this is worth it.

* * *

2.00 a.m. (Sitting in A&E with Dave and Masimo)

What a day!! Only I could come to Pizza-a-go-go Land and end up in A&E  
Everything was fine after the Policey type people turned up, Masimo and Dave were taken to the police station and Dave had to give the old hag her hand-bag back, then they both had finger prints taken and were fined for fighting in public, I went with them as as I was meant to be staying with Masimo and I still needed to find out what in the name of PANTS was happening.  
But once we left the stripper (aka. Pizza-a-go-go Police) station, Masimo turned to Dave and said (in his gorgey Pizza-a-go-go accent) "We will how you say start what we finished" and Dave replied "It's finish what we started, Hand-bag horse" Then they started fighting again. And that's how I ended up in A&E.  
Long story short Masimo has 3 broken fingers and a broken nose and Dave has a broken arm and sprained wrist.

15 Minutes Later

Masimo and Dave came out into the waiting room and I stood up to ask if they were ok, Dave came over and hugged me as tight as anyone with a broken arm can but Masimo brushed past me.  
He looked hilariousnous personified with a plaster cast on his nose complete with nostril holes. His hair was still messed up and as soon as he left the building me and Dave burst out laughing.

45 Minutes Later (at Mutti's hotel)

Me and Dave walked into the lobby of Mutti's hotel and she ran and hugged me.  
"What in Giddy Gods Pyjama's are you doing Mutti??"  
"I'm hugging you!!"  
"Yes Mutti I have noticed that you are hugging me vair tight as I can barely breath!! I meant why are you hugging me??"  
"Because Masimo's parents rang your father to ask why Masimo and you weren't home yet and he rang me and asked me because he was worried about you!!"  
"I'm sorry Mutti, I think I must have heard you wrong!! Did you just say that Masimo's parents who are here in Pizza-a-go-go Land rang my mad, badger bearded Vati in BillyShakepeare Land to ask why me and their Handbag carrying son weren't at their house in Pizza-a-go-go Land??"  
"Yes I did Gee."  
"Mutti..."  
"Yes Gee"  
"Will you please ring Vati and tell him to ring Masimo's parents and tell them that I will not be going to their house in fact I will not be staying in Italy. I will be going back to BillyShakespeare Land with my Marvy, Gorgey and Fabby Boyfriend Dave to nurse him back to health as you may not have noticed but he has a broken arm and he needs his luurving, caring Girlfriend to take care of him!!"  
"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT AFTER ALL THIS TIME AND AFTER ME AND YOUR FATHER BOUGHT TICKETS TO ITALY YOU ARE GOING HOME AFTER LESS THAN A DAY?? THIS IS ALL YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT FOR MONTHS!!"  
"Calm down Mutti, me and Dave are going to the airport. I have my ticket. Tatty-Bye"

On the Plane Home

Me and Dave are snuggled up next to each other in the seats we managed to switch to so that we could go home today instead of next week like we were meant to. We had to pay £15 extra _just_ to switch flights. What a ripoff!!

* * *

All I seem to have done in these is apologise :S  
Sorry that this chappie is so short :(  
The next chappie is going to be longer I promise but If i put anymore in this chappie then it would be toooooo long :S  
Please R&R I haven't updated in ages so if no-one reviews then I'll know that no-one wants to read this anymore or I've got waaaay worse at writing it :'(


End file.
